A New Life
by teddydisplaypink
Summary: It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.
1. Prologue

** A New Life**

**By teddydisplaypink**

**Summary:It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.**

**Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen**

**Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake.**

**Prologue **

**Edward's POV**

I wake up this in peace I have the best life in the world it's been this way since me and Bella ran away from our life in Chicago. I get out of the comfy ness with my bed that has Bella in it. I take a quick shower and head over to the kitchen to grab a banana and head towards work.

My work you ask is being a mechanic and so is Bella's. You ask why she didn't come with me because she is going to drop our offspring to school.

The first I do today is look at my 1960 Ford Mustang. What a beauty. Getting off track I head towards my office. I love coming into Rest Swullen Auto because me and Bella bought this space.

I get to work on the 2000 Toyota Sienna when my worker Emmett McCarthy comes in and get to work. We make jokes as we fix them cars. I was about to make a joke about a car when my Bella comes in her overall and heads into the office.

Hours later about 12 o' clock I hear someone asking that they needed assistances. Of course I only heard it because Emmett and Bella have their music on.

I walk towards the customer. Wondering why someone asks if were here they just tap us on the shoulder in this small town we know each other pretty well.

I walk towards this person and I look them in the eye, Oh shit we have been found.

**That's the Prologue. I'll try to update every week but it could be hard with my classes and all. Thanks**


	2. Past

**A New Life**

**By teddydisplaypink**

**Summary:It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.**

**Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen**

**Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake.**

**Chapter 1 Past**

**E POV**

In order for you to understand what happened I have to take you 5 yrs. ago when all of this started. I was on my way to work at Pale Automotive when I saw this amazing woman. She was about 5'5 had dark brown hair and I swear that when she looked my way with her milk chocolate covered eyes I swear I hear my heart hammering so fast that I almost went out of my chest.

I turned to look at my watch and she was gone. I was kicking myself because I really don't know who she. I make my way to work and I start to look under the hood of a 1989 Ford Ranger when my heart starts leaping out of its chest again and their again I see the beauty of the woman I say on my way to work.

"Hello is there anybody that can help me" she says.

I wipe my hands off my overall and make my way towards her when my coworker and jackass Jonathon Ramos makes his way towards her also.

"Hello their pretty lady how can I help you?" he said in a way that made me want to teach him how respect woman.

"Can I get someone that's not a jackass here?" she says and then knees him in the balls.

I don't know what happened to me I just started to laugh at him.

"Names Edward how can I help you mam." I say

"I'm looking for a reliable person that can take a look at a 1969 Stroker Camaro?"

I'm shocked that she would now about a car like that. I just stare at her like an idiot.

"I can take a look at it if you want." I ask her.

"Great I'll bring the car by." She says

I touch her hand and suddenly an electric shot has shot through my whole system. She lets go of my hand a walks away. Me being the idiot just stand at the same spot where I was at. I shake the cob webs off my head and look under the hood again.

***Hours later***

After I finished fixing the carburetor of the ford I wait for the lady to arrive. What if she forgot? What if she is in traffic? What if she doesn't remember where we are at? My heart starts to flutter again she's here.

"Hello Edward, are you here?" she says.

She said my name is sounds like bells. I walk towards her and shake her hand again with the shock.

"I'm Bella sorry I didn't say my name early. I brought my car if you want to take a look at it." She says I walk beside her and look at the beauty of which the car is in. Wow! I thought the car is in really good condition.

"What seems to be the problem with it" I ask her.

"I seem to find why it makes this noise and it bugging me." Bella says

I look at her with the dark blue jeans and black t shirt that makes me want to rip it off. I look towards the car and turn it on and I look under the seat where a device of sound is coming from I pull it off.

"Here's the problem." I say.

"Omg my dad can't stop putting stuff like this car. I'm so sorry to have wasted your time." She rambles.

"It's ok." I say

"Let me take you out for dinner as a thank you for being an ass and not looking under the seat." She says

"It's ok really" I try to say

"No excuses and that finally so sit your ass in this car and I'm taking to my favorite diner that's not far from here." She says.

"Fine" I say

I move over to the passenger seat and let her drive the car in silence. We get Ronny Diner when she parks the car and I get out the car and head towards the door and sits at the table.

"You can leave if you want to." She says.

"It's ok I'm kind of hungry now." I say

We just stare at each other after this I love her eye I wish to get lost in them. Even though its winter I just want to cuddle with her. Then the waiter clears his thought to get our attention.

He asks us if we want anything to drink and I order a Coke she orders a Dr. Pepper. After we order the drinks we get to talking. I learn that she hates being called Isabella but prefers Bella. She loves the color purple; she fixes cars in her spare time; she tells me her family is an asshole and I say the same about my family and that she 18 years old

I tell her I have a brother, I love the color brown, that I love to ride in my 1960 Ford Mustang, I tell her I'm 21 years old, and I tell her that graduated from Westwood in my bachelor degree in mechanical technician.

The waiter comes and I order my burger with onion rings and she orders her BLT with a side of chili cheese fries. We just talk for hours until the store is about to close.

"Can I have your number so we can talk or whatever." She says.

"Sure." I say

I take out my phone and give it to her so she could type in my number and I do the same for her.

"Let me give you a ride back." She says

I learn to just do as she says and I sit in the car.

"Did you bring a car to work?"

"No" I say in a squeaky voice

"Tell me where and I'll drop you off."

I tell her and we arrive in front of my apartment building

"Thanks for the ride." I say

I go inside once I see that she has left.

***6 Months Later***

It's been a blast with Bella. We are dating and I proposed marriage to her and she accepted. We choose not to tell or parents that we are getting married to one another.

Our first kiss is something that makes me laugh I was trying to get something off her face when she just collided our lips together.

Our first fight was over something that was so stupid that it was about the last Oreo in my apartment that I ate. I later found out that I should always keep extra Oreos in my apartment.

The first time we made love was after the first month that we had been together. We had talked about it a lot we both weren't virgins and decided that I would happen when it happened. When I did I felt like fireworks were exploding outside. I feel hard just thinking about the first time I made love to my angel.

The day I proposed wasn't magical or had a whole lot of tulips. I was just laying down with her when she asked me if she could marry me and I accepted the proposal and got the ring that I had for her. It was a blue stone in the band.

I was getting ready for a dinner at my parents' house they had this major announcement that would change our life's forever. I was wearing black dress pants and a jacket with white stripes a white dress shirt with a tan tie. Wearing this makes me uncomfortable but what am I doing it because my stuck up parents say so.

I climb into my 1960 Ford Mustang and head towards my parents' house in Michigan Avenue. When I arrive at my parents' house and I'm surprised to see another car here.

I wish Bella was here but she said her parents needed her for a dinner tonight. I walk towards the door and knock and the maid Nancy is nice enough to take my jacket off because it is hot in here.

My heart is stuttering Bella's here I know it. I walk towards the ugliest room in my opinion and there I see Bella and her parents. We look each other in the eye and say nothing.

The conversation was so boring that I fell asleep on the couch. Someone hit me and I woke up.

"Get up dude." Jasper exclaims

Jasper is the silent one in the group he would do anything for our parents even if it was to give up his own kidney just to save their asses. We walk towards the dining room were a big meatloaf is there to greet us. I'll just have to stop by a McDonalds sometime and pick up a Big Mac later.

We all sit at the table just as I was about to serve myself people were already putting this weird stuff on my plate. I start to put food on my mouth when my mother Esme gives me this look as to not eat the food that's in my face. I hear a giggle from Bella for getting reprimanded about eating the food.

"I, wife along with, Carlisle and Esme like to announce the engagement of Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Hale Cullen." The dude in the bearded says.

"What the fuck is this about?" my Bella says

"Calm down honey." Her mother says.

"How the fuck do you want me to relax and accept this I fucken told you have a boyfriend that I have been seeing for a while. I'll not some harlot that will let you manipulate me." She storms off after that.

I excuse myself I can't believe this their setting Jasper up but not me and to top it the fucken off with my fucken fiancé to boot. I excuse myself from the table and run after Bella.

**OMG! Why must they spring this on them now that they have some control of their life? Till next time teddydisplaypink.**


	3. Plan

**A New Life**

**By teddydisplaypink**

**Summary:It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.**

**Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen**

**Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake.**

**Previously on A New Life:** _I excuse myself I can't believe this their setting Jasper up but not me and to top it the fucken off with my fucken fiancé to boot. I excuse myself from the table and run after Bella._

**Chapter 2 Plan**

I fucken can't believe that my parents would pull a stunt like this. You know what I fucken can because they just did this to me. Where do they get the fucken right to start to dictate my life that I live?

Edward was there to witness this. I love him and not his fucken brother.

Let take a back step to say that I am Edwards Bella not any fucken else's. Edward is my fiancé and the love of my life.

I see him walking towards me and I start to cry and he hugs me in the middle of the garden.

"It's ok we'll think of something." He says

"How are we going to get out of this Edward." I say to him

I move myself and give him a kiss on the lips. We stop when we hear something or someone in the area.

"Get back here Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie exclaims

"You better go." Edward says.

I just stay there and look him in the eye.

"I just need to get my emotions in control tell I'll be there in a minute." He says

I walk towards a back stabber and just don't say anything to him anymore and sit in my seat. My dad sits moments later and tries to touch me but I just cringe away from him. A moment later Edward comes in and sits down whatever happens I will know that he truly loves me like I love him.

"Let's eat." Edward dad says

This was just really awkward and nobody said anything until dessert was coming. I noticed that Jasper was coming. He was kneeling on one knee and opened a black jewelry box. He just put the ring on my finger and went away.

It was beautiful ring it had one big stone with leaves that were surrounding it. I didn't even want to look at my fiancé Edwards face to know that he was angry.

The rest of the evening they kept talk about the engagement like there was no problem with it at all. It just pissed me off that this would happen and to top it all my actual fiancé was here to see this entire hit going down.

We all left the house the ride home was so awkward that I would prefer to take the bus home. I head towards my room when I'm being yelled at to come back.

"Get your ass here now!" Charlie yells

I take my sweet time to get towards him. I take a seat on the only comfortable couch that there is in the room.

"You are going to marry this Jasper and have some kids him." Charlie says

"Why do I even have to get married in the first place?" I yelled

He gives me this look that say don't piss me off or I'll spank your ass here.

"You'll marry him because this will make the best business arrangement between me and Carlisle." He says.

"I have my own fucken mind that I can choose. In case you forgot I have a boyfriend who I love very much."

I'm just so fucken mad that I wish that I could actually kill them in this moment if it wasn't legal to do so.

"You'll just have to break up with this boyfriend of yours and help us out." She says.

Before I blow my top off I just leave the room so I wouldn't use physical violence on one of them. I call Edwards phone and he answers on the first ring.

"You're ok Bella. Please tell me how you are feeling!" Edward says frantically

"I'm pissed off that they would fucken do this to me and not even take my feelings into consideration."

The rest of the conversation is about calming the both of us down and meeting tomorrow and having a plan of attack. We decide to me Ronny Diner were I first took him out to dinner. I wake up and juts put a pair of sweat pants a holey t-shirt on and make my way towards the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your ass over here now." Charlie yells.

"I'm going out." I say and walk out.

I get my cell phone and call Edward to come and pick me up. I wait until he comes and hop into the front seat of his. The tension is so thick that I feel that I can't breathe. He parks the car and goes inside the diner takes a seat and look at the menu.

"What are you going to do." I ask him

"I'm not sure but we have to come up with something fast." He says

He takes a hold of my hand and stares into my eyes.

"I love you and I promise to do what's in my power to get to the altar and be together for the rest of our lives." He says.

We stare at the menus. The waiter comes and takes my order of a strawberry pancake with hash browns on the side with an order of coffee. Edward orders a chocolate milkshake and scrambled egg with chorizo and bell pepper on it. The waiter leaves and we just keep staring into each other's eyes. The orders come through and we eat while holding each other's hand.

We take the check and leave the diner we go back into the car and head towards his apartment. He parks his car in the designated park spot and head towards the 4th floor where his apartment is at.

When I step into the apartment Edward grabs me and kiss me like their may never be together again and that would just be impossible. I grab his hair and move my body closer to his. Moments later we pull apart and sit on his couch.

"What's the plan mister I know that when you get silent and this plan better not include us being separated because I will find a way to murder you?"

After this comment he tells me his plan and I have to agree that it's good and I agree to follow it because it would end up in demise of both families and being together is just the piece of the cake.

**That all for chapter 2 this one is shorter that the other I promise to write more. Sorry About the late update. I'll post Chapter 3 next**


	4. Preparartion

**A New Life**

**By teddydisplaypink**

**Summary:It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.**

**Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen**

**Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake.**

**Previously on A New Life:** _After this comment he tells me his plan and I have to agree that it's good and I agree to follow it because it would end up in demise of both families and being together is just the piece of the cake._

**Chapter 3 Preparation **

**B POV**

After spend 5 hours at Edwards's apartment making love I decide that I head towards my _"parents"_ home. I'm going to playing the heart broken girl that will follow all of their rules and _"pretend"_ to marry Jasper. I have to play nice it all a part of the plan then we have to find a way that would be together. The first order of business would be to find a location which Edward is taking care of.

I enter the house and it supper quiet something's strange someone is always here.

"Hello." I say

I guess no one is home I go towards my room and take a much needed bath. I slip into the bath and relax myself and just let my problems go away.

"Isabella are you home." my mother says

I don't respond just relaxing in the tub not having a care in the world. I hear the door of my room on and hear the footsteps of my mother then she tries to get into the bathroom.

"Isabella are you in here." She says in a sweet tone.

"I'm in here." I respond

"Get dressed for the guest that I'm bringing this evening." She says.

What I assume she is doing is getting a pretty dress for me to wear. She just ruined my bath so I get out and put a towel around my waist. She just picked up this nasty pink dress that made me want to burn it. I put on my nude colored heels and just went down stairs.

I make my way into the living room when I hear my father talking to someone. I go towards the sound. My father introduces me again to my fiancé Jasper. I wish to kill him.

"Where's the engagement ring? "He says

"I threw it on the floor." I say

He gets up and picks his pocket and gives to me again.

"Father a word." I say

I leave the room and my father follows me towards the hallway.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for throwing the tantrum and I broke up with my boyfriend to help you out." I say

Stupid!

"Thanks honey you really don't know how much is riding on this." He says

He gives me a hug and walks out the hallway towards the living room. I sit next to Jasper and try to get to know him.

He loves history books. He hopes to become the best neurologist in the country. He like get fast cars. Just when he was about to say something about a trip my mother tells us that dinner is ready.

We all walk towards the dining room and sit down. The servants start to serve our food and we eat this good lasagna. The boys start to talk about business. My mother chooses to stay silent leaving me to my thought. My father clears his thought.

"Renee other that are here I would like to present the newly engaged couple Isabella and Jasper." He says.

He starts whispering in my ears and she smiles. Everyone at the table congratulates us. I feel so phony trying to be something that I am not.

I'm already engaged to the best man on this planet his brother. I hope that the way we had planned things happens

Me and Jasper hold hands for the night. We start to walk towards the door, I take a seat and me does the same thing. We start to talk about or families how great they are. I fake it of course can't really stand them at all.

"I have to go." Jasper says

I just walk towards my room. What does he want me to do kiss him the only way that will happen is in his dreams? I just get ready and go to bed.

I wake up the next day and put some lip gloss on and change into some red skinny jeans with a black tank top. I head out when a set of footsteps is behind me.

"Isabella." My mother says

Kill me. I beg of you!

"I just want to say thanks for everything you're doing, I know you want to hold out and scream at me and your father but we know what's best and Jasper will take care of you." She says

Don't say anything that would ruin this plan. I repeat over and over in my head. In this moment I choose to walk out the door when I see Jasper in a motorcycle.

"Hey lady of mine!"

Great all I wanted was to go with his brother and he come.

"Shut Up!" I yell and then get the hell out of dodge.

I take the bus towards Edwards's apartment. I decide where we are going on that what we agreed on. I think of a place that they wouldn't know about a place where their poison has not reached yet.

I knock on his door and open it. He greets me with just his basketball shorts on. I walk closer towards him and grab his hair and put as much into this kiss as possible. He puts his hand in my hair while having the other one on my back. He starts walking us towards his bedroom.

I take my shirt off and climb on the bed. He looks at me like then takes shorts down apparently my boy went commando and is naked as the day he was born.

He gets on the bed and kisses me and he starts taking my bra off my body and his hand touches my breast like it's the most delicate thing that there is. He ends the kiss and puts his mouth on a breast and lavishes it with attention than the other one with attention. He picks my hips up and takes my skinny jeans off.

While I started to touch his nipples that are erect. I move my hand towards his back and pull on him to come closer to me. I lift my hips so that Edward can take me sorry excuse of underwear off. He starts to touch my clit and makes circles around it. Then he brings his tongue into the whole mix and starts moving his tongue in and out. Then with his tongue he touches my g spot with his tongue and makes me climax and have aftershocks.

"Wow." I finally say after the aftershocks have left.

I get up and all of a sudden Edward is pulling me back towards the bed.

"Stay." Is all he says.

I love to cuddle with him he makes me feel like there is nothing wrong in the world.

"You know how you said it was up to me that I picked a place where to run off to. I remember when I was 16 and was doing research about small towns in New Orleans. There was this town that would be perfect." I tell him

"What's the name of this town?" He says

"Terrytown, New Orleans." I say.

*Weeks Later*

Once we had the name of the town that we were going to moving in. We decided to open a joint account little by little we put our money into the account. Then we make a visit to a doctor and paid him to say that I was pregnant when the need arouse for the situation then. We both flew on flight going to New Orleans and looked around Terrytown and look at a house that was on the market. It need work but was fixable.

I still played the part of the happy bride the wedding to be on June 21, 2014. Also little by little we have moving stuff to storage in New Orleans.

**This is the next update in a row.**


	5. Execution

A New Life By teddydisplaypink Summary:It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them. Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake. I will have E and B POV in this chapter Previously on A New Life: I still played the part of the happy bride the wedding to be on June 21, 2014. Also little by little we have moving stuff to storage in New Orleans. Chapter 5 Execution *Around a Yr. Later* E POV All of my drama started around a year after I found the one that I'm supposed to be with Bella and being engaged with her to finding out that my brother Jasper has to marry her. To having months to plan me and Bella's escape so that we could at least has normal lives. To creating this big bomb that will surely destroy a part of our family's legacies. We have both tried to talk to Jasper about stepping up and breaking off the engagement but he is to of a big ass baby to step up towards our parents. Tonight is the night is the night that me have been waiting for and start to put our plan into motion. Right now I am in my finest tux ready. I wait for her to call me and telling me that it is ok for me get going towards the party. My apartment looks bare and it all a part of plan to move toward Terrytown New Orleans our new home after our honey moon. It's a good thing my parents hate this place so they would never have to see this bare. My cellphone rings with 2 text messages from Bella and Jasper J- E get down stairs there is a limo waiting for you. B- You can come now. I grab my wallet and keys lock the door and head down towards the limo. I hate riding in this shit make me feel bad like someone is going to be taking advantage of me at any second. I take my phone and text her. On my way beautiful I love you so much- E This puts me at ease and start think of the first time I said I love you to her or the time where we going to just sit on the couch and watch a movie and just make out in the end. The limo pulls a stop at the Naperville Country Club. The limo driver opens my door and I step out and make my way towards the ballroom. I see that lots of people have arrived. The room to say is large and filled with white lilies all over the place. I felt overwhelmed even after attending these events all my life I get this feeling of nausea. I spot Bella in a red strapless that I would love to take off her. Someone taps my shoulder and turn around it just Jasper. "Hey it's about time you got here people were starting to question since you have opposed to this since from the beginning." says Jasper. He starts leading me towards our parents. "Hello Edward." My father says "I hope you don't cause a scene since we have more news to deliver." My mother says. "I promise to make a big scene tonight." I say while crossing my fingers. They should know by now that I will probably cause a big scene. Why even mention it. We all sit down and have dinner. The nasty tasting chicken is making me think of having the limo stop at a Burger King for a triple whopper. I pretend to eat it while putting this in a napkin. Dessert was a lot better having chocolate almond cake with vanilla ice cream on the side. After I finish everyone else has finished also and Carlisle grabbed the mike "Ladies and gentlemen thanks for your entire support one my youngest son Jasper getting married to the business man and my future daughter in law Isabella but we have more news for you please look at the screen." This is it I'm so excited Bella wouldn't tell me what was on it but I bet it was good. "I would like to also announce the engagement of my future son in law Edward and my daughter Alice." Marty said Then all of a sudden a PJ wearing Bella appears on the screen "Dear video diary, I have something to confess I really can't tell my parents that I'm pregnant. That all I have to say so by" she says SHIT has hit the fan now when I explode. B POV I knew something like this was going to happen when I found out that they are also pimping him out so that could have more power you would think that him being the black sheep would save him but their still going to use him to get a connection. "What the fuck" he yells He's pissed and has a right and I still feel the same way but we have a plan and that will not change. "Isabella comes with us for the moment." My dad said. I just walk when I see that not only he but the whole room seemed to see what I put on "diary". After we walked out I could tell that he wanted to explode but was waiting for my mother and Jasper parents on handle the situation. Inside of me I'm laughing so hard that they really to want to make a scandal about my "pregnancy". I wish to yell that justice is about to be severed. As soon as they walk in the yelling begins "How the fuck did that get into the presentation?" my father Everyone looks at me like I have the answers to all of their problems. "Don't look at me I didn't even put it there" I said. I tuned the rest of the conversation out. I was really the one to put the video it their just a part of mine and Edwards plan to get out of here like dodge. I just wish he was here to see this he would be laughing so hard. "Answer me!" Charlie says. "What!" I yell "We'll just say that this was all a lie so someone just wanted to ruin the party and really check that she is pregnant the video could be a fake and have that checked out." Esme said This was the exact reason we pulled it so that I would look like some didn't want them to get married. I just walk out the room and bump into Jasper the pain in my ass. "What the fuck is that saying that you were pregnant. As it said it was diary you dumb fuck. Yes I'm pregnant but it isn't yours I've been telling you that I don't love you and this is the baby of the man I'm in love with." I said and walked out the door. I walk out towards the garden and see that Edward is right their where I needed him the most and pulls me into the most passionate kiss that he has been giving me yet. "Hey Edward." Someone says from the dark. That's it. Sorry about the late update I was focused on my exam and essay that I was writing for my class. 


	6. Wedding

A New Life By teddydisplaypink Summary: It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them. Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake. Been having a busy life with starting to write my final essay and helping around it been getting busy. Previously on A New Life: "Hey Edward." Someone says from the dark. Chapter 5 Wedding B POV It's been 2 weeks after that encounter and it the big day. Just thinking about someone finding out about us was nuts until that encounter. "Edward what going on." Asked a little girl I'm really shaking and he is holding so that I don't faint on the floor. "It's ok Bella remember about a friend I was talking about this is her. Her name is Alice and she knows about us." Edward says. I vaguely remember him mentioning his best friend and black sheep Alice. This Alice is the Alice that he "has" to marry. "Don't be so stupid and kissing on the outside someone that was not me could have seen this and it would have exploded." She says. "Yes were so sorry fair maiden Mary Alice." Edward says in a condescending tone. I'm just so silent that I really have nothing to say. "Get your acts together and get inside and do some damage control." That what we did our families played it off as a prank someone was trying to put on us that would make us looks bad. Right now I'm in the middle of bride center in my bedroom and having tons of women doing my hair and make-up and making mindless chit chat. I hope this is all worth everything that me and Edward have been planning for finally getting married and getting my degree and opening an Auto Shop together. I just wish to see the faces of them as we tell them to fuck themselves and ride off into the sunset together. "Get up" a woman say. Fuck you woman! I take my sweet ass time to get up. OMG I wish my "mother" picked the best dress ever. But it's so ugly that I wish to barf on it and throw it into a pit and destroy it forever. This dress has so many beads that you could blind someone with a whole bunch of lace that it looks like this dress was coming off. "Come come we don't have much time." My mother says as Esme walks into the door. "You look so gorgeous."Esme says This dress is so not pretty I would kill myself if I could right if Edward wasn't waiting for me. "This was my mother's it an Emerald hairpin" Esme says. Both of them are crying gag me with a spoon that it hurts a lot. My father comes into the room and says nothing. Can't wait to get this over with and start a new life. I hadn't noticed but my mother and Esme left the room. "This dress is ugly how can you stand it" dad says "it was just easier to let her pick out the dress that she wanted me to get married in that her having a bitch fit about the one that I was going to be choosing." I say It's not like my opinion mattered anyway. "Lets us get you married to finally have a part in Cullen Company and to secure a line of grand babies with my future son in law." He says. Ok but not with Jasper. I walk out the door and bump into my love Edward. "Sorry." He says while giving me a piece of paper while going down the stairs in my house. Plan changed I'm just going to say that you're really pregnant and it's my baby and we walk out- XOXO Edward. I take a deep breath go toward my father for him to walk me down the aisle. We start to descend towards the garden were the wedding is going to be held at. I walk with confidence. My father hands me toward Jasper who is wearing a black suit with a green striped bow tie on him. The wedding starts and the judge say everything he has to say. "Anybody has to say anything that these 2 should not be wed speak out or forever hold your peace." What he up to why is he not standing up. "I have something to say." Edward stands up People start to gasp and others are whispering and you really can't hear what he is trying to say. "Shut the hell up and let see what he has to say.'" Jasper says in an angry tone. What the hell was with this attitude? "Bella can't marry you because she really is pregnant and his currently carrying my child and we have been together before the wedding" he says. He starts walking toward the exit and I start to follow him someone is pulling me and making me stop. "Is this true." Jasper says "Yes. I've been trying to tell you that I didn't love you and convinced you to break up the wedding so that I could be with him. But you couldn't stand up toward your parents." I say. "If you leave this moment you feel free to never return." My mother yells. I run towards the exit. Edward catches up to me and kisses me in front of everyone and run off to be together and get married. That's the end of Chapter 5. This has to be my favorite chapter to write. I was jumping out of the seat I was seating on. Sorry for the late update as explained on the top. Hope to update on Monday. 


	7. A New Life

**A New Life**

**By teddydisplaypink**

**Summary:****It's about a woman and a man that fall in love. While falling in love she has to get married to her brother. They make a plan and leave. Years later they are found in a remote location from then on the repair their relationship with his brother. While balancing a family of their own and the problems that their parents bring them.**

**Characters: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen, & Jasper Hale Cullen**

**Sorry if there are errors in the story my mistake.**

**Chapter 6 A New Life **

**Narrative POV**

After Edward and Isabella left the wedding things were chaotic as they had planned for it to go this way.

Esme and Renee were crying and thinking why they hadn't said anything about them together but agreed that she and Jasper were a better match.

While Charlie was like fuck this is not going to be good for the business that I was planning with the Cullen Company.

Carlisle was totally speechless about his son Edward running of with the pregnant bride.

Jasper had a whole range of emotion that he couldn't comprehend. He feels betrayed by his brother for not having the gut to telling him that he was sleeping with his bride before they had even met each other. He felt heartbroken because Isabella did not love him as he loved her.

He should have listened to what they said about breaking up the wedding and he wouldn't have been heart broken.

Alice was happy that Edward was going to be with the one he loved the most. She kind of felt sorry for everyone but couldn't help that this would put them on the straight and narrow and become united.

Isabella and Edward kept running until they got to his car and drove off they stopped by his apartment for Isabella to take off the ugly dress and get dressed in the suitcase that was in the back of Edwards Car.

She was dressed in the most comfortable jeans and an old Ramones t shirt when all of a sudden she started turn towards the bathroom and throw up the contents of her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Edward says

He was nervous this he started to panic.

"I'm ok just let me chew a piece of gum and left get on the road to Vegas to get married." She says

They got in the car and made the first 6 hours of their 2 day ride to Vegas.

***2 days later***

**B POV**

We finally arrived to Vegas. I was waiting in the lobby of the Bellagio while Edward was checking us into our room. I feel so good that a load has been lifted on my chest. I finally get to be with one I am truly in love with and I finally got my parents to leave me alone.

"Let head towards the room." Edward says.

I grab my luggage and grab one of his hands and go towards the elevator. Once the elevator closes Edward clicks on the level we are going to be staying in. I grab his hair and pull him closer so finally touch the lips that I've wanting to get myself on. His hands start to roam when the elevator dings.

We step off the elevator and Edward starts to guide me towards one of the rooms. Were in room 3011 I look at room it ok and we really didn't want it to fancy do that we could save money to open our mechanic shop in Terrytown.

"Let's take a shower and go get our marriage license." He says.

We walk outside and take a cab towards the place where marriage licenses are given.

Edward pays the cab and head inside and go towards the offices. The line isn't that big so we wait in it. We waited and finally got someone to attend us. We had to show our ID and filled out the information. The clerk lady gave us or License and we headed back toward the hotel.

"Oh My God were really going to be doing this." I say once we arrive at the casino hotel.

We decided to get dressed and head towards the nearest chapel that's inside the hotel. We walk towards it hand in hand and head toward our future. We walk towards the chapel and see all the roses that adorn the chapel.

"Name please." A lady asked

"My name is Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan." Edward says.

"Please have your marriage license out and your number 28." the lady says.

I'm wearing a yellow dress that I had picked out and I asked Edward during our conversations to wear some khakis and a yellow dress shirt.

It's funny that I'm not nervous of scared I'm happy and really looking forward to our future.

Other couple went in and out and we waited to get married.

"Number 28" a man says.

We both stand up and head towards him. He gives me a veil. Edward walks toward the minster. Pablo and another woman get seated in the ceremony. I start walking toward him and I feel so in love with him that all I want to do is run.

The chapel is so beautiful all the different flowers were there that I was so mesmerized that a tear feel form my eyes. I finally arrived to Edward and he grabbed my hand and we put them together.

"Name is Albert Davis Smith and I'm the minister for this wedding. You must be Isabella and Edward." He says.

He says all the things that he was supposed to be saying. It sounded beautiful to me.

"Edward please begins." Albert says

"I've always felt like I have known you forever. When I meet you I was dazed by your looks. Later in that day and you walked into the shop I was a little nervous but I knew when you made fun of the man that I would be ok. Looking into your eyes I see peace and can be my true self and not the pretend me in front of my parents. I am so glad you came into my life I love you and promise to love you until the day that I die. I accept to be your wife forever and ever." Edward says

This makes me have tears in my eyes. This man loves me and would move heaven and earth for me.

"Isabella please says your vows." Albert says.

"You are knight and shining armor. You saved me from a live that I didn't want and I'm glad that we ran away to be together. Looking into your eyes I see a home that moves with me. Making love to you is like the earth is shattering and making more room for our love to be in. I will always love you and forever no matter what happens to me or you I know when I say this vow that you mean it." I say.

"Rings please." He says.

"Right here." Edward says.

This is a total shock to me I didn't think that he would bring the rings that we had picked out together.

"You Edward say with this ring I am to be wed." he says

Edward repeats while he puts on my ring has one small diamond on it. The size didn't matter to me but that he bought then made me realize that this was the right decision to make.

"Isabella repeat after me with this ring Edward I am to be wed." he says

I say the same thing to him while slipping on the band.

"By the power invested in me and the state of Nevada you may now kiss you bride Edward." Albert says

He leans down and smacks his lips onto mine while I'm trying to put my tongue into his mouth.

Albert makes a noise and we come back.

"Introducing Mr. & Mrs. Cullen." He says

We stay behind and sign the marriage license. Albert promises to take care of it and we walk hand in hand towards our room.

We start to sprint toward our room. We are at the elevator when we start attacking eachother. Our lips were smacking against each other and so lots with passion. We didn't hear the elevator ding when a gasp was heard and an elderly woman wanted to get into the elevator.

"Sorry mam." Edward said.

"These kids nothing about showing respect anymore." She says.

We get walk out of the elevator and he picks he up and head towards our room.

"This isn't necessary." I said

"Your my bride and I want to carry you and have some hot passionate sex with you get a break and start it all over again." He says with a kiss on the lips.

He goes toward the open get the card and opens the doors.

"Wait just a minute." He says

I just lie on the bed and wait while he is throwing petals on the floor and turns the lights down.

"I know this isn't really what we imagined it but I wanted this to be romantic." he says.

"It's perfect." I say.

He walks towards me and takes his shirt off. He climbs on the bed and kisses me anywhere that he can get his lips on and his hands are roaming. My hands are tugging his hair while I gasp.

After getting his hands off my body he sits me up and starts to take my dress off.

"Gorgeous." He says

"Shut Up and finish what you started." I said

After he takes the dress off I start unbutton his jeans and he the bulge in his underwear. I stare at it.

I give him the look of love in my eyes and I see it back. He starts to kiss me again while taking off his underwear and is naked as the day he was born.

My hands start to roam all over until they settle on his ass that is so squeezable.

"Oh god!" he exclaims

"Gods not here but I am." I say

It gets him every time. I have him on his back and I'm slamming myself into him. I move my hips to get it into the right direction. He groans and moans and this turns me on. I ride him like theirs no tomorrow.

I put my hand to where we are connected it keeps spurring me on while he has his mouth on my right tit and his hands are all over me. He lets go of my tit and I put my lips on him. I still have my hand in the middle while he puts his finger into my asshole. It spurs he on to moving my hips faster and reach for my climax.

I fall so hard that I didn't even notice that Edward had also climaxed. I fall onto him and just wrap his arms around me. I try not to move because I still want to feel the connection.

After a while I let go and fall asleep with our arm wrapped around each other.

I feel someone kissing me. I start to open my eyes and I see Edward.

"Wake up wife of mine. We have to take a shower and head towards Terrytown." He says

This gets me moving.

"Come on." I say as I drag Edward.

While taking a shower we fucked each other brains. We got dressed grabbed out suit cases having a big smile on our faces. We checkout and head in his mustang and head towards the highway

_***days later***_

We finally arrived at Terrytown, New Orleans this where me and Edward are going to start a new life.

**That all for this chapter. This is my 1****st**** lemon so have so patience with me.**


End file.
